Kagome's Travels: Part 4
by LadyYunalesca26
Summary: They have left Ancient Greece and continue their journey. This time it's in New Orleans. Part 5 is now up
1. Chapter 1

Last Time

It was then that Kagome remembered about the other set of keys and called her mom. Her mom informed her that she also had a ranch in New Orleans. Kagome had made up her mind. She was going to visit her friends in New Orleans. She informed Madara of this and he didn't care. "A vacation from fighting is just what we need" said Kagome as she sent an email out to all of her girlfriends informing them that she owned a ranch and would be there in a few days. She then purchased two tickets and then both she and Madara got very intimate with each other.

**Chapter 1**

This takes place right before Tia was killed. Tabby and Val are just beginning their relationship, everyone knows about it they just don't like it. The girls know Kagome through various meetings. Kagome had spent a summer in New Orleans right after her first trip through the well.

Amanda Hunter had awoken at 5 am. She just had the urge to check her email. Kyrian asked her where she was going so early. "I have the sudden need to check my email" as she said an email caught her eye. "I don't believe it. She's coming" she exclaimed running to get her phone. "Who is coming?" asked Kyrian watching her run through the room. "My longtime friend Kagome; well actually she's friends with like everyone. I have to call the girls and let them know. She's arriving at the airport tonight" Kyrian just shook his head. He had yet to make a connection of the Kagome he knew and the Kagome his wife knew. "I'm going back to sleep"

Amanda called Tabby first, "There better be a damn good reason why you are calling so early in the morning" stated a very crabby Tabby. "Tabbs, check your email. Don't ask questions, Just do it" stated a very excited Amanda. Tabitha checked her email and looked at the one from Kagome, "I don't believe. Priestess is coming for a visit" "I know I am going to call the others" said Amanda as she hung up.

Amanda then called Sunshine; "Hello" said a voice. "Talon, tell Sunny to check her email right now" commanded Amanda. "Sunny, Amanda wants you to check your email" Sunshine went and checked her email and then grabbed the phone, "She coming here" she exclaimed excitedly. "I know I have the others to call" Amanda continued to make her phone calls and had just finished calling Tory when all the girls and their very confused counterparts showed up with them.

"I don't get it" said Talon. "Neither do I" said Vane. "I have learned just to go with it" said Bill. "Who is this Kagome?" asked Ash. "The Simi would like to know too" said Simi while twirling her hair. All the girls looked at them and it was Tory who spoke, "Kagome is Kagome. She's our best friend" "Yeah, she's one of those people that just can't help helping others" stated Sunshine

"Where did you meet her?" asked Vane looking at Bride. "We all met her under different circumstances. Actually, it's because of her that we all know each other" stated Selena. "Let's see, I met her when I first came into my abilities. She was the only one who took what I said to heart" stated Amanda. "She fought off a group of guys who wouldn't leave me alone" stated Bride. "She let me test my potions out on her" stated Tia. "She told me to have faith in myself when I was beginning my tarot business" stated Selena. "She taught me to never give up" stated Tory. "She taught me basic self-defense" stated Tabby. "She told me not to give up on love" stated Grace. "She taught me to be proud of my heritage" stated Sunshine. By then all the girls looked at each other and had the same thought, "Things were so much easier when she was here. She just had this smile that chased all the bad things away" exclaimed Tia.

"She sounds like a saint" said Talon. "That she is. She makes a wonderful friend, but a dangerous enemy" said Tabby and all the girls nodded their heads in unison. "The Simi would like to meet this Kagome. She sounds like quality people" "You just might. She owns a ranch in New Orleans and is flying in tonight. Although, I can't believe she got married" said Amanda. "You know with her personality she could make everyone her friend" said Sunshine. "Yeah, you're probably right" said Grace. "Come on we have to throw a welcome party for her and her husband" said Bride. "That husband of hers better not hurt her" said Tabby. The girls giggled but they all had the same thoughts.

The counterparts were still beside themselves, but they did agree that for their wives' sake they better meet this Kagome person and play nice if she was that important. "Well I guess we are throwing a party" stated Vane. They chose Kyrian and Amanda's place for the party. "Now I know none of you get along with Valerius, but for Kagome's sake you all better just behave" said Bride very sternly. The men grunted in response. It was at that time that Desiderius decided to plan his attacks. Everyone had forgotten about Kagome at the moment and went to fight the Daimons.

Meanwhile, at the airport, Kagome got that feeling as soon as they landed. "Make a clone of yourself; they will get our luggage and a car. We have places to be" stated Kagome. Madara was confused but complied nonetheless. Kagome then gave the clones their instructions and headed off to where she felt Tia dying. They had arrived at Tia's place and they hid themselves from watching eyes. "That bastard has taken Tia's soul. I won't let him" said Kagome as she went and retrieved Tia's soul. The enemy had left and Kagome felt another person dying and another one in extreme pain. She went to the one that was dying. Tia had taken on a ghostly shape, "Kagome, you are here. I must say I am glad that you arrived when you did" "It was nothing Tia. I am not about to let some idiot suck out your soul" said Kagome as they continued towards a house. Inside the house she saw someone about to kill themselves, "Madara, stop him. I can't bring back those who commit suicide" Madara complied and knocked him unconscious, while she went over to the body. "Her soul is still intact. That's good" and with that Kagome used a technique very similar to Tensaiga and resurrected her. She then put her into a deep sleep. During that time she had felt two soul's die one of which was Amanda, but no sooner had it happened she was resurrected and she and the other soul were given immortality. "Come we must get your body if you wish to remain among the living" stated Kagome. "We'll have to bring them with us. I don't know if they will need memory modification or not. As I myself am not completely sure what happened this night" They headed off following Kagome as she went in the direction she felt Tia's body. "It seems to be in that house" stated Kagome. "That's Amanda's house" stated Tia's ghost. "Well then let's get to it then" said Kagome with a chirp.

"Tia's gone. Why can't you bring her back just like you did with Amanda?" cried out Tabitha. "I can't feel her soul" said Ash. "I am so sorry" "No need to be sorry" stated a voice. There were gasps all around and the girls replied, "Kagome!" It was then that Ash noticed Tia's ghost. Vane could sense the inuyokai in both Madara and Kagome, Julian and Kyrian were beside themselves, the rest were just confused as to why everyone was staring. "So you are Kagome?" stated Talon. "Yes I am but I do not have time to discuss who I am. Where is Tia's body?" It was then that everyone noticed Tia's ghost, which was staring intently at Tabby. "Tia what are doing?" asked Kagome while raising an eyebrow. "I am seeing if I could possess Tabby and get her to do voodoo" "Tia get back in your body" said Kagome while shaking her head. Tia obliged and stuck out her tongue. "How come I didn't sense her?" asked Ash. "I placed a barrier around her so that no more idiots could try and her" stated Kagome as she laid the woman she had down. "Hey, that's Cheri and Nick. What happened?" asked Talon. "She was dead and he was going to commit suicide. I thought it best to render him unconscious, while I brought back what I assume to be his mother" stated Kagome. At this she looked around the group and spotted Kyrian and Julian staring at her. "Nice to see you again" was Kagome's reply as she continued to survey the group. "Very interesting acquaintances you girls have" Kagome continued as her eyes went up and spotted the "Welcome Kagome and Kagome's Husband" banner. "I must say I have never had a welcome party quite like this before. No wait I have. Oh and his name is Madara" she said as she looked toward him. It was then that their clones had arrived with their luggage and the car. "There are two of you" exclaimed Amanda. "Oh right" Madara and Kagome both released their clones and they disappeared. "We couldn't leave our luggage at the airport" stated Kagome to the astonished and confused group.

"What are you?" asked Vane. "Don't ask it like that" said Bride as she stood up next to him. "I am me the last time I checked" said Kagome as she sat down on the couch. By this time they had erased Nick and his mother's memory of the night. "Just know the way that I resurrected her can only be done once. If she dies again I can't save her that way" stated Kagome. "So, how's it going?" asked Kagome looking at her friends. "You seem calm about this" stated Ash. "I have been thrust into predicaments outside of my control before" said Kagome. "That's an understatement" mumbled Madara. At that moment figures in balls of light appeared. "Right on time" stated Kagome. "I see you have found the next location of where your destiny will lead you" said a voice in the light. Kagome and Madara were shaking their heads. "Ne, Ama-chan, Midi-san you want to stop with the light show" stated Kagome. "Fine, spoil our fun why don't you" stated Ama-chan. Amaretsu looked to Ash and said, "We should all convene at Sanctuary. This includes Savitar and Stryker" and with that they disappeared.

"What was that all about" asked Tabby. "That would be Amaretsu and Midiriko. They'll explain everything at wherever this Sanctuary place is" stated Kagome. "We need to create more clones and have them bring our stuff to the ranch" and with that they created clones and Kagome gave them instructions. They then headed to Sanctuary. Everyone was studying her once they arrived. "You know, you would think they would have manners" she whispered to Madara feeling very uncomfortable being under scrutiny. At that moment she felt familiar auras as five figures entered, "Koga, Ayame, Ginta, Hakkaku. What are you doing here?" questioned Kagome. Everyone in Sanctuary was watching the interaction. "Sis" exclaimed the group minus the one that Kagome had yet to greet. "Ice prick sent us to aid you at the ranch" said Koga. "He isn't an ice prick, he's is just simply misunderstood" said Kagome. At this time she noticed the other person that didn't have their soul. "Ephiny" said Kagome. "Kagome, it is nice to see you again" said Ephiny looking rather nervous. "All right, I know you all have questions as to why you are gathered here" stated Ama-chan. "We are here to explain Kagome's story to you all," said Midi-san. With that everyone was transported to a different realm. "We are here to observe only" said Ama-chan. "You know I think you guys are becoming very creative with how you tell my story" said Kagome as she watched her life unfold. "I always heard the story in words, but to see it is another thing entirely. She really has been through a lot and she isn't even finished. If we defeat him again in this town, there is still three more of his souls out there" said Madara as the scenes quit playing. Kagome, Ama-chan, and Midi-san were having tea in the corner oblivious to their onlookers. Kagome glanced to her side. "Oh, the movie's done" she said as she bounded over to Madara.

"And I thought my life was difficult" stated Selena. "All those times she was there for us, she pretty much did it alone" stated Tabby. All the girls nodded, at that Amanda went up to Kagome and grabbed her hand "We are going to shopping tomorrow and don't try to get out of it" "Okay, if you say so" said Kagome very confused.

"That's why you, Kyrian, and Ephiny were staring at her. You knew her" said Grace as she went to her husband. "Yeah, we were there at one of her battles" stated Kyrian. "Why did we need to know this information" asked Stryker. "That's easy. Stay out of her way" said Ama-chan. "She doesn't take kindly to those who harm what she considers hers. By the looks of things I would say that your victim list just got shorter if you know what is good for you" said Midiriko. "If you paid attention at all she values family and friends" said Madara. At this time everyone was looking towards the conversation. "So she's a powerful human" said Stryker. Of course, Amaretsu and Midiriko hadn't informed anyone of her titles.

"Just a human. I will have you know that she is no mere human. She is the Shikon no Miko, Goddess of Time, and Princess of the Western Lands. I am sure you know Toga Taisho and Sesshomaru Taisho. They would be here father and brother. I would watch what you say" snarled out Koga his eyes bleeding red. At this proclamation, everyone looked at Kagome. She was just shaking her head and pinching the bridge of her nose. Koga was very much close to losing his temper and letting his beast take control. Ayame was getting worried. Ginta and Hakkaku were doing everything to hold him back. "We leave this in your hands" said Amaretsu and Midiriko as they disappeared. "You moron who spoke, I would leave. Ginta, Hakkaku, Ayame, drag him outside" stated Kagome. "Of all the things I have to deal with. He chooses now to lose his cool"

The trio dragged Koga outside. "I must kill for the insolence" snarled out Koga. "He's in bloodlust" said Kagome. She then turned to Ayame, "I apologize for this" Ayame shook her head in understanding. In the Taisho hierarchy, the only orders Kagome had to listen to were Toga and Sesshomaru. Kagura was not considered the Alpha female. Kagome turned to Koga and stared straight at him. "Koga you need to calm down. I am only asking nicely once" said Kagome calmly. Koga at this point lost control and transformed. "Idiot" seethed out Kagome. She cast a barrier around her new friends. "Stay behind the barrier, while I deal with the idiot" "Why does she have to deal with him?" asked Fury. "The only two she has to listen to are her brother Sesshomaru and her father Toga. Everyone else has to listen to her. So in this situation she is the Alpha and she is pretty ticked" stated Ayame. At this time Kagome transformed into her true form and pinned Koga down hard. _**Submit Koga, I do not have time for this**_. In that moment Koga regained his senses and they both took humanoid form. "Sorry, Kags." "It wouldn't be the first time and I am pretty sure it isn't the last"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Koga and Kagome had reentered Sanctuary after the slight fiasco. Kagome had taken down her barrier and all she wanted to do was become invisible. When Amaretsu and Midiriko inform others of Kagome, they do not necessarily share everything and all the details.

"You have a lot of questions to answer missy" stated Tabby. "Yes, and they call me crazy" added Tia. The rest of the girls shook their heads in agreement. "You want me to explain now" squeaked out Kagome, looking back and forth between them. "Don't you have some other gossip to relish in besides what makes me Kagome" sighed out Kagome. "No, not really you're the shiny new toy" stated Sunny. "Fine, how about tomorrow while we're shopping" "No, it has to be now. The guys won't be with us tomorrow" said Amanda; everyone shook their head in agreement. "Fine, what do you want to know?"

For the next six hours it was question and answer time. Not only did everyone learn her story thoroughly, but she in turn learned their stories. It was at this time that she turned to Ephiny, "You know you never told me your story" stated Kagome. Ephiny was figuring out how to reply when the large mirror lit up and out came a bloody Gabrielle. "Gabby" exclaimed Kagome as she ran to her. "Ro-romans are attacking the village." Kagome quickly healed Gabrielle and went through the mirror.

"I really wish she would stop doing that" stated Madara. "Shouldn't you be going after her" stated Koga. "That's Amazon country and right now I don't think they're too fond of the male race. It is best to let her do this her way. She does have her elemental friends with her" At this time Ephiny spoke up, "I believe she was meant to go at that time. After all she saw me become a dark-hunter and at the time I thought she lost a few marbles because she told me I will see you soon; needless to say that I hadn't seen her in a few centuries. That is probably because she was speaking from her point of view though.

-Meanwhile in the Past-

"Gabby get to the throne room" shouted out Kagome as she downed another Roman. The battle was over in a few hours in which Kagome took the time to teach the Amazon's the finer points of tracking and hiding your auras. It wasn't like Artemis ever helped them out. Kagome had spent at least two months there. In that time she had seen how Ephiny became a dark-hunter and told Artemis that if anything traumatic should happen to her that she would be sorry. After that she had returned to the large mirror. "I wonder if everyone's freaking out" and with that she stepped through the mirror and into Sanctuary.

-Back in the Present-

"How is it that you guys are sitting in the exact same positions and wearing the same exact outfits?" questioned a rather confused Kagome. "You just left moments ago" stated Tabby. "I was there for two whole months" said Kagome. "Maybe it because you're the Goddess of Time and time is irrelevant for you" stated Bride. "That makes sense I guess" said Kagome as she sat down. "So what happened?" asked a curious Amanda. "Ask Ephiny, she was there" So Ephiny recounted the stories. "So that's why the Amazon's were known throughout history as the best hunters. You trained them" stated Tabby. "I guess so" said Kagome while tilting her head.

"Anyways, not to change the subject, but we do have to figure out what Naraku's plan is this time" said Kagome looking at Madara. "And I know just the people to gather the information. After all you need stealth and cunning. Madara, I need Tobi" Madara looked at her with a dark grin and put on his mask and took on the Tobi persona, "Tobi is a good boy. He will look for the bad men for his little goddess" and with that he sped off. "What the hell was that" asked Tabby. "His alternate personality that embraces his inner child and Naraku is unaware of Tobi" "How are you still sane?" stated Amanda. "He's not that bad and he only becomes Tobi when the enemy needs to be caught off guard. Although, I should summon the others" and with that Kagome's charm bracelet with the charms from the Akatsuki started to glow. When they were done glowing there were eleven new people in Sanctuary.

"Oye, chibi. Why are we here?" asked Kisame. "I needed some people who are good at gathering information without getting caught" stated Kagome as she explained the situation. "Well, I guess we better go find Tobi, yeah. No telling what kind of mess he'll get in, yeah" stated Deidara. "Fine, just remember the rules. No blowing stuff up and Hidan so help me no sacrificing people" "Yeah, yeah" stated Hidan. At that moment they all took off, with instructions to meet at the ranch. "You have interesting friends" stated Sunny. "I know" said Kagome. "I think I will go home now and try to get some sleep before shopping tomorrow. Oh, before I forget. I didn't get a chance to give these to you guys; she handed Amanda a panda charm, a voodoo doll charm to Tia, a silver stake charm to Tabby, a sun charm to Sunny, a heart charm to Grace, a tarot charm to Selena, a coin charm to Tory, and a vet charm to Bride. Each of the charms has the ability to produce a barrier should there be danger around you, so that means wear them" with that Kagome headed home. "See you tomorrow, we'll bring our kids too" stated Grace. _They have kids. That means I will need to produce some sort of protection for them _thought Kagome.

It was several hours later and Kagome was awake. She had produced eight different flowers made out of ice, which would serve as an evil protector. These eight flowers would go into the children's rooms and she also made sutras that would be placed at every window and door entrance to her friends' homes and shops. Once Kagome finished she tried to get to sleep, but found that she couldn't. She was used to sleeping in a group. She had developed quite the pack mentality. It was found out after she returned home and received phone calls from each of her friends that a large mirror was placed in each of their homes and they each received small communication mirrors. She explained the large mirrors and told them that she would explain the communicators tomorrow. Kagome was pacing back and forth when she decided she would deliver her protective trinkets tonight since she couldn't sleep. Kagome decided to ride her horse that she had received from Kyrian and Julian during her stay in Ancient Greece. She just couldn't bring herself to leave them behind so she made them immortal. She had decided to name the horses Kyrian and Julian.

She decided to ride Julian to her friends' houses. The only one she couldn't ride to was Tory's. Tory would be receiving a protective trinket to place in her child's room. Although, since she had godlike powers too, it would be redundant to place sutras everywhere. She would focus on the child's room. Kagome's first stop was Sanctuary. When she arrived she got some interesting looks. "You know most people just walk here or they drive. Never seen someone ride a horse here" said Dev as he watched Kagome place sutras on the windows and doorways. "What are you doing?" asked Remi. "I am placing protective sutras on the windows and doors. Being that anyone is allowed here it will just glow blue should those with evil intentions arrive. Think of it as a precautionary tool" stated Kagome as she got back on Julian and headed towards Grace's house. Kagome had begun placing sutras on all the windows. These sutras were different than the ones on Sanctuary, if anything evil entered it was automatically purified and Kagome would feel it and would come running. The sutras themselves once placed would become invisible to all except for her. Kagome was about to place one on the front door when it opened and it was placed on Julian instead, with Grace laughing. "That is too funny. You opened the door too soon" "Give that back to me" said Kagome as she placed it on the door instead. "Kagome what are you doing?" Kagome told them what she was doing. "Here put this is the children's room. It will provide a barrier should evil get passed the sutras" stated Kagome. "Why are you doing this now?" "Vigilance, okay no not really. I just couldn't sleep so I decided to do it tonight" stated Kagome. "How did you get here?" asked Grace. "On Julian" stated Kagome. "I didn't bring her here. Let alone on me" stated a rather defensive Julian. "The horse's name is Julian" stated Kagome pointing to the horse. "Is that…" began Julian. "Yes it is. The horses that you and Kyrian gave Madara and me are now immortal. I couldn't just leave them there, so I made them immortal and name them Kyrian and Julian" explained Kagome. "Grace, what are you doing?" asked Kagome as she looked at Grace who was trying so hard not to laugh. "I just can't help it, no matter what I do I can't seem to picture Julian as a horse" "I'm going to Manda Panda's now" "Don't let her hear you call her that" stated Grace waving her off. "But I like her reactions" pouted Kagome as she rode down the street to Amanda's.

Kagome stopped at every house and had just reached Bride's home when the door opened. "Everyone else called and said to expect you to come here" stated Bride as she watched Kagome put the last sutra in place. Bride's was the last house to place protection on. "I heard you couldn't sleep" said Bride. At this time Fury and Vane were in the kitchen. Kagome plopped down on the sofa next to Bride. "I have a huge ranch and everyone is looking for information on Naraku. I am not used to sleeping alone anymore" she told Bride. She showed Bride that ever since she began her adventures, not once did she sleep alone. "You've developed a pack mentality" stated Vane as he too saw what Bride had been shown. "That makes sense" stated Bride. "Spend the night here. That way I can be sure you won't try to get out of shopping tomorrow" continued Bride. Kagome agreed to stay and she fell asleep on the couch. Sometime during the night; some young pups were drawn to her and went and slept next to her. The next morning Kagome woke up very much warm and sweating. She looked around her and noticed that it was children sleeping next to her in their wolf forms. They didn't have a human form yet. However, Kagome being Kagome could care less about their forms. At that moment she just wanted to have some breathing room. It was at that moment that Bride came down and was about to announce that it was time to wake up when see took in the sight and grinned, "I'll go wake up Vane" "I'm already here. What's the problem?" asked Vane. Bride pointed to the couch and was surprised at what he saw, "They don't normally warm up to anyone that quickly" By this time the older pack members arrived and each of them had the same reaction. "Okay, enough gawking. I am sweating here" stated Kagome as she watched them watching her. "Oh, right" stated Fury as he went to scoop up the pups. No sooner had he done this then the pups woke up and they jumped off the couch. Kagome was finally free to move.

After breakfast Kagome rode Julian back to the ranch so she could go change. After she was done changing the kids and girls were there for their shopping trip. At that moment Zetsu popped in to give Kagome an update. After learning that there was some sketchy characters she told him to keep an eye on them and continue with the updates. The girls and kids were then off for the shopping trip.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The group of girls had come out of the next store and were heading to Bride's store, Simi had wanted more of the necklaces that sparkle. So Bride had said they could stop by the store. They had arrived when a certain crystal caught Kagome's eye. She immediately went over to it. "You know if you want it, you can have it. I haven't been able to sell it" stated Bride shaking her head at Kagome. "I couldn't possibly take it for free" stated Kagome. "Think of it as a thank you gift for all the protection you're providing" Bride responded. "Oh, if you insist" stated Kagome as she picked up the crystal.

This crystal happened to be the lightning crystal and Kagome was certain she would be making a new friend. "Hey we're going to head over to the café across the street" stated Grace. "I'll meet you guys over there. I have to check some things upstairs" stated Bride. "I'll come over with her" stated Kagome. No sooner had the girls exited the store the crystal lit up. _**Free me as you have done the others**_. Kagome meditated and in the crystal's place was a lightning bird. _**My name is Ishkur and I command the lightning. **_ Ishkur went and bit Kagome's hand sealing the bond between them and a lightning symbol branched off from the water symbol on Kagome's chest.

Bride had come down after a moment and they both headed to the café. Once they reached their Kagome took the time to relax and forget about her destiny if only for a moment. "So, when you're not busy saving the world, what do you do for fun?" asked Grace. "I normally spend time with friends or I spend it with Madara" stated Kagome. "That's right, you're married" stated Tia. "He seems kind of dark for you" stated Selena. "Not really, we complete each other. Actually, were true soul mates" stated Kagome. "And why wouldn't you be. You wouldn't be Kagome, the walking contradiction if you married anyone else" joked Tabby. At this the girls started giggling. While they were laughing Nick and the rest of the guys had shown up. "See all girls do is sit and laugh at weird stuff" said Nick and that earned him a scolding from Amanda. "That is not true, it is not our fault that the male race cannot grasp what we females call humor" "Whatever, you can't tell me you guys agree with them" Nick stated looking at the group of men. All the males shook their heads and Bill said, "Nick the sooner you grasp that women are always right, the better off you will be" "What is with the small mirrors?" asked Nick glancing at the mirrors that had been turned into bracelet mirrors.

"Oh yeah, I didn't explain the communication mirrors to you. Anyways, it allows the wearer to communicate with me no matter what dimension I happen to be in. Right now my mother, Yuri and his friends (Murata, Gunter, Gwendal, Wolfram, and Conrad), Tou-san, Aniki, Koga, Shippo, Rin, the Akatsuki (Red Cloak Guys), Naruto, Tsunade, Gaara, Hercules, Xena, Iolaus, and Gabrielle all have one. You guys have them too now" explained Kagome. It was then that she had pulled out an old Halloween photo from her purse. It was the one where they were dressed as different Power Rangers.

"Hey, look what I found" and Kagome showed her friends. "Oh my gods, you still have that. Put it away before someone sees it" stated Amanda. However, before Kagome could put it away Nick had grabbed it. "Power Rangers, really" "What is wrong with Power Rangers, I will have you know that they are inspirational" stated Kagome. Nick had already passed it around. "This is your fault Kagome" said Grace. "Hey it's an awesome picture, and you shouldn't let anyone else tell you otherwise. Besides we know have cool communicators, it was destiny" stated Kagome. Everyone started laughing. They were all heading out and were going to the park to let the kids play.

They had reached the park when the girls' charms starting glowing and at the same moment a lightning strike almost hit Marissa. At this time Mizuki had been with Marissa. Mizuki had acted quickly and put a barrier around Marissa that absorbed the attack. "It's a giant bear with wings" stated Ash. Julian and Kyrian were not surprised because they had seen it before. "Mizuki, keep the barrier up" stated Kagome as she put a barrier around the men. The women, thanks to Kagome's charms already had a barrier around them. "This is certainly convenient" said Bride. "What the hell attacked" said Nick. "That would be Hiten and Maten. They are also known as the Thunder Brothers. You know why is it that everyone that I have defeated before just can't stay dead. This is really a mood dampener" stated Kagome as she got ready. "Where did that outfit come from" stated Nick now noticing that Kagome was in her taijiya outfit. "I never leave home without it these days" shrugged Kagome.

"Ishkur, you think you can lend a hand" asked Kagome. "Who the hell is Ishkur?" asked Nick. "I'll explain later" stated Kagome and at that moment the yellow crystal sprung to life. "Is that the crystal you just got this morning" asked Bride. "Yeah, apparently it didn't want to be bought it wanted to be found" stated Kagome. "It's a lightning bird" stated Savitar who had just appeared.

"Mizuki take Marissa out of range. Koro, Sylph, Katashi you guys take the rest of the group out of range" commanded Kagome. "Hey, she has friends just like the Simi" said Simi. "Yeah , I suppose I do" stated Kagome. The battle was over as soon as it began. Kagome made quick work of Hiten while Ishkur dealt with Manten. Kagome purified the remains, "So it begins" she stated. At that moment Zetsu appeared, "Are you alright Lady Kagome?" "I am fine. Any news" she asked him. "Yes, we have infiltrated a group that is assisting Naraku in his plans. I will continue to gather information" stated Zetsu as he disappeared. "I take it you're going to put us on house arrest aren't you?" stated Tabby. "It isn't like you can't go anywhere. The large mirrors will allow you to travel between each other's houses and Sanctuary. And no I am not placing you under house arrest, I just simply want you to be aware of your surroundings" stated Kagome. She then called Katashi, Ishkur, and Sylph back to her. "Mizuki stay with Marissa" commanded Kagome. Kagome had noticed that Mizuki had gotten quite fond of Marissa. "Koro go seek out Madara and aid him. He will need you before the end" stated Kagome staring out into space. Kagome shook her head.

"It must be hard for her" stated Bride to Vane. "I don't think they like being away from each other" "No, I suppose that they don't but she is strong enough and she has you girls to hold her up" stated Vane embracing Bride. "That she does"

"The attacks will become more frequent" stated Kagome as they teleported to Amanda's. "At least promise me you will be cautious in the night hours. That is when they will not hold back. Although, with the lesser demons they will attack whenever. Don't take those charms off, the barrier created from them will purify the lesser demons. Tabby please don't get in over your head because I know you, you will try to fight them" She turned to Valerius "Keep an eye on her" and with that she went back to the ranch.

Kagome spent the next six months meditating and sparing with her elemental friends. She had mastered the lightning element and decided that she needed to take a break. "Some gardening would be nice or perhaps I will stop in on the girls" thought Kagome out loud. Although, she hadn't physically seen anyone during the two months she did communicate with them just to make sure that they were safe. She was beginning to really miss her mate to the point that Toga and Sesshomaru had shown up during the third month of her seclusion. Seeing them brightened her spirits some, but she still missed him. She could feel that he was alright through the bond, but she still wanted to see him. Toga and Sesshomaru would take turns sparing with her.

"We should go to Sanctuary today" stated Kagome "I just have this feeling that today is a good day to get out and about" "Alright, imouto we'll go out. I know how social you are" said Sesshomaru with a smirk. "I agree, besides we have yet to meet your friends" stated Toga. They had just reached Sanctuary when all three of them felt the building being surrounded by lesser demons. "These pests will be no more than blood between my claws" stated Sesshomaru. "I knew you were getting bored" stated Kagome shaking her head as she sped up. She had reached inside Sanctuary when she noticed that most of the occupants were either behind a barrier, thanks to her charms that she had given Aimee and her mother, or they were injured. Kagome went to tend to the injured while she left her father and brother to deal with the lesser demons. She had finished healing everyone and decided to go outside and help. They made quick work of the demons and Kagome went inside. "What happened?" she asked as she purified the remains of demons that the Weres had taken out. "The doorway and windows glowed blue once they stepped in and mother and I decided to gather as many people as we could behind the barrier" stated Aimee. "Savitar came and dealt with them" stated Remi. "I see" stated Kagome. "I suppose I should change the sutras to only purify lesser demons" stated Kagome as she amped up the power on the sutras. "However, it won't do any good if it is a higher level demon. You know you guys could utilize the mirror. If you guys just have the Kagome's ranch in mind it will transport you there" explained Kagome. She went to further explain the use of the mirror and a communicator was given to Aimee to utilize should Kagome be needed.

It was at that moment that all the Akatsuki members appeared in Sanctuary. "They are on the move. They will be here in seven days. They are planning to attack the ranch and Sanctuary" stated Kisame. "They plan to target the women and children" stated Pein "They need to be moved to a place where they cannot be reached" "They can't go where I go" stated Ash as he and the dark-hunter arrived. "Nor can they go to my place" stated Savitar.

"They can go to my place" stated Kagome. "I thought they were attacking the ranch" stated Ash. "Not the ranch, my other place that would be considered the heavenly realm. I don't really utilize it all that much, but only I can let people in or out. Even Ama-chan and Midi-san have to have permission before they just waltz in to my personal domain. There is the common domain, but anyone that has god powers can just pop in there. So my personal domain it is" stated Kagome as she teleported everyone there. "I need to know who is staying and who is fighting" Once it was established she then teleported all those that would be fighting back to Sanctuary and the rest were told they could do whatever they wanted. The servants were told to make them feel comfortable. "I'll keep in touch, you guys can see what's going on in the looking pool" stated Kagome as teleported herself back to the ranch where Madara had scooped her in his arms. That night and the next few nights were devoted to just the two of them. After six months apart is a long time.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

It was early the next morning and everyone was training for the upcoming battle. Kagome herself was meditating along with Madara, or at least she was trying to. "You know it doesn't help if you are putting on the Tobi persona and being annoying" huffed out Kagome finally giving up on meditating. "But the Tobi is a good boy and enjoys watching his little goddess. The Tobi missed his little goddess while he was watching the enemies" Kagome shook her head and sighed. "Alright, let's go check on the others" Kagome had been under a lot of stress lately. She never really complained about her destiny, but every once in a while it would be nice to just relax without someone trying to kill her. Kagome was deep in thought about random various things when she came to a conclusion. "I think I will leave Koro and Mizuki here when we go on to our next adventure. Mizuki has become rather fond of Marissa and Koro has become attached to Tabby" stated Kagome. "I think that would be a good idea. The Simi would have some new friends to play with" said Simi as she, Ash, and Savitar appeared.

"I'll probably have to talk to them and tell them not to transform unless it's an emergency. I don't know how the populace would take seeing a giant teddy bear with wings. At least Koro has more sense and knows when to transform and when not to" continued Kagome. "Speaking of Koro and Tabitha, she has become restless" stated Ash. Kagome looked at him and shook her head. "She's too stubborn, but I suppose I could let her down here. Although, if anything happens to her Manda Panda will have my head" grumbled out Kagome as she made Tabby and Koro appear. "Finally, I didn't know how long I could take it up there. Don't get me wrong it's nice and everything, it's just way too peaceful" stated Tabby. "Well Tabby Cat that's the point. It's a place where no problems can reach" huffed out Kagome.

"You still remember those ridiculous nicknames" pouted out Tabby. "Of course, how could I forget? The first time I met you, you were rather catlike" stated Kagome. "Excuse me for the interruption but another wave of lesser demons is on the way" stated Zetsu as he appeared from the floor. "All right you know the drill" stated Kagome as she and Madara headed out to once again defeat more demons. "All right some action. I thought they weren't going to attack until the end of the week" stated Tabby. "Naraku does whatever he wants to and Tabby, be careful" stated Kagome as she place a barrier around the ranch.

There was a mixture of different kinds of demons and they were dealt with quickly. Madara was always captivated by Kagome when she fought. He was watching her while defeating his enemies, when he began to sense something off about her. He scented the air and realized that her scent was slightly off and he asked is inner beast why. Toga had told him that if he didn't know something to ask his inner beast. His inner beast awoke and Madara let him take control for a moment, his inner beast scented the air and his eyes widened. "**Go to our mate. She is with pup, she must be protected"** Madara eyes widened as he finished his enemies off quickly and went over to her. "We need to talk" he whispered in her ear. She nodded to him as they both surveyed the area.

It was later in the evening when Madara and Kagome sat down to talk. "Koi, you're pregnant" stated Madara. Kagome's eyes widened, "Well the timing couldn't be worse" Kagome was starting to become extremely stressed _**Calm our mate down. She'll hurt the pup if she doesn't**_** "**Kagome love you need to calm down. All that stress isn't good for the pup. We'll be able to protect him/her. You're a goddess for Christ sake and well I am not a bad protector myself" said Madara as he held her nuzzling the mating mark. Kagome had calmed down, "You're right. I don't think we should tell anyone about this yet. The less people that know, the less danger the pup will be in" stated Kagome and Madara agreed. "We should at least tell you father, mother, and brother" said Madara. "You're right" Madara told her to rest, while he went to tell her mother. Her mother had taken it rather well and agreed that in order for the pup's safety that it should remain a secret for now. Madara had returned and had summoned Toga and Sesshomaru. Those two had also agreed with their choice on not announcing it until the Naraku in this time period was dealt with.

-Time Skip: The day of the battle-

Everyone was on edge. Naraku was supposed to show today and Kagome was ready, but everyone else mainly Madara, Toga, and Sesshomaru were on edge. Kagome had insisted because it was her destiny that she needed to see this through.

It was about the seventh wave of lesser demons and daimons that had decided to aid Naraku. Kagome was getting irritated, "You know just once it would be great if Naraku could attack directly and not wait until we are exhausted. Granted we have a lot of help this time" It was at that moment that everyone on the battlefield could feel the sinister presence. The daimons were beside themselves, they had never met Naraku. They just sided with the lesser demons. The daimons had fled and Kagome told Ash to get his dark hunter out of there. Ephiny, Kyrian, and Julian were about to protest when Kagome had told them that Naraku was like nothing that they have faced before. Savitar had pulled back most of his Were's. The only people left on the battlefield were Kagome, Madara, Toga and Sesshomaru. Toga and Sesshomaru were dealing with the onslaught of lesser demons. Kagome had placed Vane, Kyrian, Julian, and Ephiny behind her barrier since they refused to leave. Tabby was also placed behind the barrier much to her dismay.

"Naraku it's time to end this" shouted Kagome. "Ku ku ku. Why Kagome we meet again" said Naraku with a dark grin on his face. "That man is pure evil" whispered Tabby as she was beginning to find his presence suffocating. By this time Toga and Sesshomaru were finished with the lesser demons, all that was left was Naraku. Everyone was staring at him intently waiting for him to make his move. Naraku simply stood there and smirked. Kagome narrowed her eyes as she felt an attack nearing her barrier. "Madara he's going to attack the barrier and it will only hold once" Madara nodded and communicated it to Toga and Sesshomaru. At the precise moment Naraku's tentacles shot toward the barrier Toga and Sesshomaru were there and Madara and Kagome went forward to Naraku. The barrier blocked the first of the tentacles while Sesshomaru and Toga took out the rest. They turned to the group and told them to get back. Koro transformed and took Tabby to the skies. "Katashi, get them off the ground" commanded Kagome. Katashi appeared and took Vane, Kyrian, and Julian to the skies where they could observe from a safe distance.

Kagome and Madara were becoming exhausted. "We need to end this soon" Madara stated. Kagome nodded. "Saya, ReiYuki, Sylph, Ishkur it is time to attack" commanded Kagome. Kagome readied her bow. Saya sent a flaming tornado, ReiYuki added ice to the tornado, Sylph added wind, Ishkur added lightning. Their combined attack created an elemental tornado that ripped through Naraku. Kagome released her arrow that was laced with her purification powers and Madara used So'unga. When the dust settled Kagome purified his remains and felt his soul dissipate from the plane. Everyone had landed and that is when Vane sensed that she was pregnant. Kagome had kept a scent barrier around her pup so that no one except the select few would know of her condition. "You let her fight while she was pregnant" asked Vane. "It was my choice. After all it's my destiny" stated Kagome before she began to collapse. Madara had caught her and transported her to her personal domain. Due to the fact that Madara was married and mated to her he could teleport to her domain without her assistance.

Kagome slept for a week and Madara refused to leave her side. Everyone had pretty much gotten over the fact that she fought while she was pregnant. "How long have I been out?" asked Kagome as she stretched and placed a hand over her belly. "A week; how are you feeling" asked Madara. "Physically, I am fine. I could use some food though" said Kagome as she went to stand. Madara assisted her to the main room where everyone was still hanging out. "Oh right I have to take them back" stated Kagome. "Oh no you don't" Madara stated "I could have sent them back but they didn't want to go back" Kagome just shook her head and sat down and ate. She and the girls talked some in her garden.

-Time Skip-

"Madara, it's time" stated Kagome as she once again winced in pain. Kagome had decided that she wanted to give birth at her ranch. Madara had begun to pace and was frantic. Kagome was getting irritated. "Men, I swear, they can face a battle with a deadly enemy, but when it comes to childbirth they are helpless" huffed out Kagome to no one in particular. She then looked at her bracelet and practically yelled into, "Grace, Amanda, and anyone else who is listening. Could you please come over quickly. It's time and Madara is beside himself" Almost immediately all her friends and their counterparts were there. Ayame had shown up and ushered all the men out into the hall. Toga, Sesshomaru, and Shippo were just shaking their heads at Madara's antics. "You know if you walk anymore you'll put a hole in the ground" stated Shippo. Madara just turned and growled at him. "Kit I would not antagonize him" warned Sesshomaru. It was at that moment that Rin had popped her head out. "She's doing fine. It should be any minute and she told me to tell you that if you don't leave Madara alone that she will hide all the candy in the world and that because she is the Goddess of Time she would have all the time in the world to make it happen" and with that Rin went back in the room. Shippo was in shock, "She wouldn't really hide all the candy in the world would she" Everyone just shook their heads at him.

It was several hours later that crying was heard, "You can come in know. You have twins, a boy and a girl" stated Kikyo who had arrived half way through the birthing process. Madara had gone in; "This one is Satori and the boy will be Daisuke" Kagome smiled and agreed. They all fell asleep that night and slept well.

It was several years later and Satori and Daisuke were five now. Kagome was given a little bit of a break to raise her kids before she continued on her quest to bring Naraku down. There were three more souls to defeat. Kagome and Madara had told their children about their quest, so that the children would understand if their parents had to go away for a while. Kagome had made plans with her mother that if they were called away that she would watch over them for her. Toga and Sesshomaru would also watch over them as well as see to their training. Kagome would have to teach Satori about her purification powers and Madara would have to teach both of them the Sharingan. Small communicators were given to her children once they were old enough to speak. That way Kagome could keep in contact with them.

Kagome and Madara had just brought the children over to Bride's for a party. She and the girls were always throwing parties for no other reason than just to hang out and have fun. Kagome's children got along quite well with all the other children. Toga, Sesshomaru, and her mother were there as well. Her mother had come for a visit to spend time with her daughter because these days it seemed she didn't get that much of a break. It was near the party end and they were using the mirror to get back to the ranch. As soon as Toga, Sesshomaru, Satori, Daisuke, and Kagome's mother arrived at the ranch Satori had noticed that her mother and father were not there. Daisuke had sensed that they were going someplace else as soon as they entered the mirror. "Where's kaa-san and tou-san?" asked Satori. "I think they went on their next adventure" said Daisuke as they both embraced each other and went to their rooms. "They will be fine. Nothing can hurt mama and papa" stated Satori. Toga, Sesshomaru, and Kagome's mother were amazed at how well the children were taking this.

-Madara and Kagome's POV-

As soon as they entered the mirror they just knew something was off. When the light had faded they found themselves to be eleven year olds and had landed right next to an angry tree. Kagome simply went and put her hand on the tree and spoke to it, "It's alright, and we are not here to harm you"

"I should think not my dear" stated an elderly voice.


End file.
